Louie Chronicles Special: Kiara's Debt
by BlackLouie
Summary: Kiara must find a way to stop Warey and make him change his mind about killing every Louie to claim all of the land in the forest. Shade, her brother is by her side but explains that there is nothing they could do but Kiara thinks there is a way to get Warey to stop his evil tactics.


**Hey! I wanted to start this story somewhere! It has not been updated or written but I'm working on the main story line as a comic called: Louie Chronicles. If you want to read it, PM me and I will give you a link to the comic site of where it is at. You may also read it on my art site of you wish to see it there instead. Neither way is fine with me!**

**Without further speaking, I present to you the fanfic version of Louie Chronicles! : D**

* * *

_Long ago... There was 4 Clans... Super Clan, Dark Clan, Blade Clan and Fantasy Clan... All 4 clans made a life in the forest. Living on their own territories, making a nice life for themselves. A whole year later, Luck Clan, Fury Clan, and Tornado Clan made a home in the Fantasy Forest. Super Clan, Dark Clan, and Blade Clan were forced to share territory space for the new comers. All was well until a wolf attack happened on Blade Clan's territory. Super Clan and Dark Clan aided them in the fight when they got word from Gyus. Worden's deputy and the Louie that is next in line to become the leader of Blade Clan. The clans worked together and defeated the wolves. A few years later, Fantasy Clan's tree fell, marking the end of Fantasy Clan's life in the forest. All of the clans paid their respects to the fallen clan. Fantasy Clan was now up in the sky, watching the 6 clans from above, sending Louies dreams and journeys that they must take to save their forest. _

_Dark Clan was lead by Blazer, the father of Warey who soon grew too old for his position. A few moons later, Warey's father died from his old age. He told Warey to take care of the clan and to help it grow. Warey, not knowing much about being a good leader, learned as he went along helping the other clans if there was trouble. He also had a friend to help him: Shade. Shade was always there to help Warey out and became deputy of the clan in which Stratus was not in favor of. Stratus tried to take over Dark Clan since Blazer was the leader and with their old leader dead, he was just getting started. Stratus made attempts to take down Warey but failed when Jessie and Rogue jumped in the picture. He soon started to gather a bunch of bull dogs to take back to Dark Clan but failed to do so as the dogs turned on him and ran off. Stratus was bleeding and hurt but that didn't stop him, he tried to cross the road near Dark Clan a few moons after he was exiled for treason. Sadly, Stratus was hit by a fast car that was passing by. Defeated and weak, Stratus died on the side of the road. _

_Warey heard of the news and decided to keep an eye on each of his clan mates for anything strange. He soon gathered his clan to meet the new comers that entered the forest. Once he visited Luck Clan, he took a visit to Fury Clan who freaked out and attacked him. Warey was beaten up and bruised by the attacks that he received. He also had an injured eye. Shade who was outside with the rest of the clan, asked him if he was okay. Warey slowly nodded and walked back to the camp. Shade followed him. On that same night, Warey decided to leave the camp and go far into the forest, he was depressed as he was trying to be good. Fury Clan gave him pain mentally as he wasn't able to think straight. While on his depressing walk, he finds a collar that used to belong to a dog and some bracelets on the ground. Curious he hears a voice echo in his mind. It sounded like a familiar voice but it was sincere._

_"Pick up the collar and bracelets. Wear them for me and I shall give you anything you want..." The voice echoed. Warey wanted peace between his clan and Fury Clan. He placed his left paw in the first bracelet and pulled it up his arm with his teeth and did the same from the right arm. He then crouched down and forced the collar over his head and around his neck._

_"Now that you have atoned to my words... Find a new pair of eyes..." The voice spoke again._

_Warey looked around for something else. He found a pair of red glasses in the grass, he put them over his face and looked up at the sky and howled. Soon a dark essence appeared from the collar and draped itself over Warey. Warey howled in pain and tried to take off the collar but something over took his body. Warey soon felt nothing as he grinned for some odd reason._

_Warey walked back to Dark Clan to start a new reign. One that will change Dark Clan forever..._

_Yet, there is a prophecy that is foretold by Fantasy Clan themselves..._

_"A war will soon ignite once again... Peace and love will fall from the edge... Under the spell of a magical being of power and darkness, they will go over the ledge... Until one day, there will be a Louie of power and light that will fight the darkness hence... Only one Louie can make a difference..."_

* * *

**BlackLouie Presents...**

**Louie Chronicles: Kiara's Debt**

It was close to dawn in the Fantasy Forest. Everything was quiet that morning. The birds were chirping and the sun was starting to rise. In Dark Clan, a young black and white spotted male Louie came into the warriors den. He came over to another Louie that was the same color as him. He pushed at her and nudged her to get up as he pounced up and down excitedly.

"Hey! Kiara! It's time to get up! Come on!" The Louie purred and yelled throughout the den.

"Um... What?" Kiara yawned.

"Shade? Why are you waking me up? It's barely close to dawn, let me sleep in some more!" Kiara yawned again.

"But Warey said that you and I have to get a patrol ready! We cannot skip any dawn patrols like last time. He yelled at us for that." Shade pleaded. Kiara finally yawned again and slowly rose to her feet. She gave herself a few licks before looking at her brother.

"Alright, Shade. I will come. I need to get up anyway." She huffed walked passed him and waited at the center of the camp near the fresh meat pile. It was piled with fresh dead rats, rabbits, frogs and other prey. There was one hawk in the pile that was caught by Jessie and Rogue.

Finally, Rogue, Jessie and a small Louie named: Toby came forward.

"Hey! Why is my apprentice, Toby joining us? Isn't he too young, Shade?" Kiara turned to her brother.

"Yes... It's Warey's orders. He said that Toby has to come." Shade sighed.

"I'm strong!" Toby argued as Kiara patted him on the head with her tail.

"Of course you are! I trained you, but this job is too dangerous. I'm speaking with Warey about this. You're not ready to do patrols, there are many animals out there that can hurt you." Kiara sighed.

"I want to come though!" Toby was eager. Shade winked at him which confused the young dark gray Louie.

Kiara was near Warey's den as she entered, she saw him looking right at her.

"Yes, Kiara? Is there a problem?" Warey growled, he wasn't in the mood for anything as usual.

"Yes, there is... Why is my apprentice going on the dawn patrol today? He's got training at sun high and he's not ready for this! Toby is still too young!" Kiara protested against his idea.

"Yeah? So what! Toby is getting older! You can't baby him forever, Kiara! Now go on that damn patrol and leave me be! I want some peace for myself!" Warey snapped before turning his back on her and lying down with his head on his paws.

"Fine... Whatever..." Kiara rolled her eyes and walked out of the den. She came back over to the group.

"Aw... Did poor Kiara get a snap?" Rogue teased her but he earned an elbow nudge from Shade who growled at him.

"Shut up, Rogue! That's my sister that you are talking about! If you don't want any trouble, I suggest that you stop talking about her that way..." Shade growled and lead the patrol out of the camp and into the gorge near the forest area.

Everyone was silent while looking around for anything dangerous. Jessie finally spoke out loud to the group. Toby was too busy pouncing and practicing.

"So do you guys think we can all teach Toby about hunting?" Jessie was watching the young apprentice play with a rock.

"Yes, that is what I'm supposed to be doing but Toby might get tired from this stupid patrol mission." Kiara responded.

"Who cares, he's getting out of the camp for a while... Away from that crazy Warey..." Rogue scratched himself with his back foot before continuing. He shook off and looked ahead, very focused on what was coming up next.

"True... I don't get why Warey is like this. After his meeting with Fury Clan, it seems like he's just pissed off now." Kiara was trying to figure things out while Shade snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Instead of worrying, maybe we should focus on our tasks. Dark Clan is still strong and we can still keep an eye on Warey closely." Shade reminded her.

"Yes but what if something happens... Like what if you and I become separated?" Kiara started to worry.

"Kiara... You know that you and I will always be together until the day we die. I told you this already." Shade licked the top of her head and continued on. She followed him with Toby by her side. He started to jump around and ask questions.

"Hey! Are we going to the lake? I never been there! Warey told me that I can drown! Is that true? And what does drowning mean?" Toby happily danced around the group.

"Shade?" Rogue started to smell the scent of other Louies on their territory.

"Hold on Toby. What is it, Rogue?" Shade looked at the warrior, Rogue finally spoke up again.

"There are some Louies in our territory. It smells like Super Clan." Rogue grimaced at the smell and wrinkled his nose.

"Oh please, Fury Clan Louies smell worse..." Shade rolled his eyes as he dashed passed Rogue and came up to one of the trees and took a peek from afar. It was the leader of Super Clan. He was coming to visit Warey for something. Shade looked at him.

"Boxer..." Shade growled before turning to the group who finally managed to keep up with him.

"Who is it?" Jessie wondered. This made Kiara confused.

"It was Boxer... He's headed towards the camp. I wonder what Warey did now..." Shade watched the red Louie walk through the forest and near the gorge.

"I think he might have done something that pissed him off... Geez, why does Warey have to be so dumb!?" Kiara hissed while looking at Toby. Toby flinched.

"What did I do Ms Kiara?" Toby lied on the ground with his belly touching the grass and his tail lying still.

"Nothing. You didn't do anything..." Kiara bent down and licked Toby on the top of his head. Her apprentice jumped around again and dashed near Rogue, almost knocking the big Louie over.

"Watch it, kid!" Rogue shook off.

"Stop fooling around and let's continue." Shade growled. He looked back at the group and sighed. Kiara was worried about her brother. She felt that something wasn't right. She felt that Warey had a connection to them.

But what was it?

Kiara shoved the thought out of her head. She knew that Warey wasn't her brother and she had no former family connection to him. He was just her leader.

"Shade? Are you okay?" Kiara asked him.

"Yes... I'm just so in distress at times. I try to jump and be happy when waking you up for that reason. I'm trying to live this new life." Shade couldn't help but think about Warey's words when he started killing other Louies from the other clans.

"I think we will be fine. Besides, I think it's almost sun high. We should go back." Kiara looked back and saw Jessie and Rogue playing with Toby.

"Yeah, I can tell those three are getting bored." Shade chuckled and followed Kiara. He told the others that it was time to go back to the clan camp.

When Shade's patrol returned, Kiara was the first one to hear Boxer's chirp.

"You killed Morson! How could you send your warriors out to do something like this!" Boxer shouted. He was still an apprentice of the clan.

"I killed Morson? Oh? I thought it was a wolf!" Warey licked his paw and washed his face.

"A wolf? Like you! Listen! You better stay away from Super Clan territory! My father told you to keep out for a reason! You of all Louies are nasty! You started off so good but now you are acting strange!" Boxer hissed.

"Say what you want! I didn't kill Morson!" Warey snapped.

"Yes you did! Do you want to fight? I can show you that I'm dominate! More dominate than you!" Boxer chirped.

"Bring it on! You wouldn't mind if my whole clan fought you, right?" Warey grinned as a bunch of warriors came out of the den and guarded Warey.

"Grrr... I can see that you have gotten me out numbered. I will return!" Boxer stormed off and went back to Super Clan.

"What was that all about? Who is Morson?" Toby was confused.

"Morson is Super Clan's deputy... Warey must have did something to him." Shade grumbled.

"Poor Morson. He must have been a great Louie." Kiara sighed.

"Who cares? It's only a Louie." Jessie shrugged.

"Why are you okay with this?" Kiara got in front of her. Not allowing her to go back into the camp.

"Because, it's Warey's new rules. We are not allowed to feel sorry for dead Louies. Even if they were killed." Jessie purred.

"Screw that rule! If we cannot cry, then what does it make us?" Kiara looked at Jessie with a hiss.

"It makes us stronger." Rogue was about to pounce on her playfully but Shade got on top of him.

"Did you pounce on her!?" Shade growled.

"I was being playful! Let me go!" Rogue chirped out loud. He felt Shade's claws dig into his back. Shade sighed and relaxed, taking his claws out of the brown Louie's back.

"Please... Don't pounce on anyone..." Shade softly spoke.

"SHAAADE!" Warey's chirp could be heard. Shade and his patrol returned.

"Yes Warey?" Shade came up to his leader and bowed down.

"Did you find anything?" Warey looked into his eyes. The deputy breathed heavily before he spoke. He started sweating as if he wasn't sure of what to say.

"Well, I saw a red Louie earlier, we-." Shade earned a slash on the side of his face.

"AUGH!" Shade roared.

Rogue, Kiara and Jessie flinched. They knew that Warey wasn't happy with Shade's failure.

"Why didn't you kill him!?" Warey growled.

"I don't know, it wasn't my fault..." Shade looked down at the ground but Warey pinned him down.

"You are my deputy! If I ask you to do a patrol, you must kill any Louie that you see that is on our territory!" Warey roared and allowed Shade to get up.

"Sorry. Next time I will do it." Shade was about to turn away but Warey said something else to him.

"There won't be a next time, you are not leading patrols tomorrow. Kiara will be leading it. I'm sure that she will do a better job at it than you." Warey purred while looking at the female spotted Louie.

"Fine by me..." Shade shrugged and stormed off. Kiara was about to go after him but she turned to face Warey.

"I'm his sister, Warey but I will do my best. Can I please take Toby out for training?" Kiara asked her leader.

"Yes. Just make sure you bring back some prey." Warey ginned and went up to his den.

She watched him go back into his den. She called Toby over as her apprentice came over and danced.

"Hey! Are we going to train and hunt for prey?" He asked his mentor.

"Of course! Oh my, you are full of questions today. Are you sure you are alright, Toby?" Kiara joyfully laughed.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Toby purred and playfully and ran into the gorge. His mentor ran after him. Kiara laughed as she rolled down the gorge. Toby watched her come down as he moved out of the way.

"This is fun!" Kiara purred. She felt like a younger Louie again.

"Yes! It is! Do you wanna race me?" Toby wagged his fluffy Louie tail. Kiara couldn't say no to a challenge like that. Both Louies were ready to go as Shade arrived in the gorge.

"Hi, Shade!" Toby called to Kiara's brother.

Kiara turned around and noticed Shade behind her. His face had a few scars in it.

"I'm sorry that he did that, Shade." Kiara sighed when she saw his scars. She rubbed up against him, he embraced her love in return with a purr as he hugged her slightly.

"It's fine... Warey needs to piss off sometimes. Anyway, what are you two doing down here? Shouldn't you be training Toby?" Shade was a little confused.

"Yes, but we got a little carried away... Heh..." Kiara was embarrassed.

"Well, why don't I join in too?" Shade finally laughed and started to run in the gorge. Kiara and Toby ran after him.

"Get back here!" Kiara called. Toby was faster than both of them as he took off and passed Shade within a heart beat.

"HEY! Get back here!" Shade smiled and focused on Kiara's apprentice. Kiara was a little far behind as Toby stopped and waited for them near a dead tree branch.

"I win!" Toby shouted as Shade and Kiara made it to his location.

"You are fast!" Kiara laughed.

"Well, I run all of the time! You guys should start running more often!" Toby laughed too. He then purred and rubbed up against Kiara's legs. Kiara purred too and nuzzled her apprentice with her nose. He then looked up at Shade. He was looking up into the sky.

"You know, Fantasy Clan watches everything that goes on..." Shade said.

"I know they do. I wonder if they can see what's happened to this clan..." Kiara looked down at the ground. Toby was playing with more rocks and practicing on his pouncing skills.

Kiara's mind was full of worry. She wasn't so sure of what what coming. She knew that Warey was going to be mad if she didn't come back with prey. She gathered her small group and they went to the other side of the gorge to teach Toby how to hunt. The young apprentice was excited to learn about hunting and all of the prey that he can find.

Kiara looked at Toby and then at Shade. Shade was teaching him how to pounce on a mouse. Kiara smiled and joined in.

"Hey, Kiara! Look what I caught!" Toby had a mouse in his jaws.

"Nice catch, Toby! You can take it back to the camp once Shade and I catch something." Kiara jumped up.

"I can wait!" Toby wagged his tail and watched Shade and his mentor hunt. Kiara was going after a brown rabbit while Shade found a white mouse. He tracked it carefully and crouched down. Within minutes, Shade caught the white mouse and broke it's neck. Toby looked at him in surprise.

_"What a catch!" _Toby thought as he watched Kiara now. His eyes focused on her movements as he saw her pin the rabbit down which almost escaped her grasp. She quickly went for it's throat and bit into it super hard, killing it in a swift bite. She brought it over to her apprentice.

"This should be enough to feed Warey and the elders." Kiara smiled.

"Of course!" Shade came over to Toby with his catch.

"Let's go!" Toby squealed and trotted back to the camp. They went back into the gorge and came out on the other side. Warey was still in his den, he was sleeping in peace. Shade looked up at his den and his ears perked up.

"Shade? Shade, what's wrong?" Kiara looked at him with a worried look in her eyes.

"Oh! Nothing..." Shade sighed.

"I'm going to feed the elders!" Toby took a few mice and trotted over to the elders. They were sitting in the shade. One of them looked at Toby. The other two elders were deaf and could not hear him coming.

"Oh!" The dark red elder purred.

"I bought you three dinner!" Toby chirped excitedly, his tail wagging.

"Thank you young one! After we eat, can you clean up the ticks?" The elder asked with a small purr.

"Sure! I can do that!" Toby jumped up.

"Looks like Toby has become more than what I expected." Shade chuckled.

"Toby was shy at first, but look at him now." A voice could be heard as Kiara and Shade turned to see Aqua and Don.

"Hey guys! How was your patrol?" Kiara bounced over to Aqua.

"I'm a medicine Louie. Not a patrol Louie." Aqua mumbled.

"Yeah, she kept on looking for herbs when Warey told us to look for any strange Louies on our territory!" Don growled.

"Don't blame me! Warey is mixing everything up!" Aqua hissed. She stormed off into the medicine den. She began sorting out herbs while saying things under her breath.

"So Don, how was the rest of the patrol aside from Aqua's herb hunt?" Shade asked him. Don shook his head.

"We found some dead prey that we didn't kill. Bandit and Sly are taking the prey to the fresh meat pile." Don looked back at the pile as Shade's mouth gaped open.

"Shade, are you okay?" Don turned and looked at him.

"No! Don! That's not good! That prey might be stuffed with death seeds! Get that prey out of the pile and bury it!" Shade shouted at him.

"Whoa! Okay! Okay!" Don ran after Bandit and Sly.

"Guys! Don't put that kill in the pile! It's poisonous!" Don shouted.

A few death seeds dropped on the ground. Bandit and Sly gasped.

"Shade was right..." Don looked at the seeds.

"You should know better." Shade came over to them. Kiara soon met up with her brother.

"Shade, what's wrong?" Kiara looked down at the ground and gasped.

"Death seeds were brought in by these idiots..." Shade growled.

"Don't look at me, Bandit and Sly thought it was a good idea to bring death seed stuffed prey into the camp." Don pointed his paw at them.

"We're sorry..." Bandit apologized.

"Sorry won't bring back a fallen warrior." Shade gave them a stern look before picking up the seeds in his mouth being careful not to swallow them as he took them to the gorge and into the dead branches and dropped them off there.

"I'm so stupid!" Sly hissed. He picked up the seeds and the infested prey and carried them to the gorge and dropped them into the dead branches were Shade dumped the seeds off.

Kiara was worried. If the clan started eating death seeds, Dark Clan wouldn't be around for much longer. She was glad that Shade was able to see things.

Finally, Shade, Don, Bandit and Sly came back from dumping the death seeds and the infested prey into the gorge area.

"Kiara, watch Toby closely. We had to dump the seeds into the gorge for now." Shade walked passed her. Kiara smiled and nodded slowly, she was still worried as a frown hit her face. Toby was getting the ticks off of the elders, it made her happy when Toby was enjoying himself in the clan despite Warey's sudden change.

* * *

Later that night, Kiara was outside of the warriors den. She was looking up at the full moon as she was lost in thought. She didn't know how far she would get in the new Dark Clan. Her heart was telling her that something was wrong, that there's something that she can do but she had to stay low.

Shade peeked out of the den and jumped out of it. He saw her sitting in the middle of the camp looking up at the moon.

"Kiara? It's late. Why aren't you asleep like the rest of us?" Shade gave her a worried glare.

"It's just... Well, Warey..." Kiara continued to look at the moon.

"Yes. What about him?" Shade looked at her and then up at the moon.

"You'd think a leader would be more considerate, but he slaps those in the face who cannot comply with the rules." Kiara huffed.

"Okay, he slashed my face, what is there to worry about? I'm not missing an eye or anything." Shade purred.

"True, but... I wonder if I can stop Warey from being so mean..." Kiara looked at her brother. The look of hope was on her face.

"I don't know about that. Warey cannot be changed. He has to change himself for the better. I wouldn't even challenge him." Shade walked back over to the warriors den. Kiara smiled and followed him.

"I can challenge him, Shade. I'm a tough Louie." Kiara laughed.

"Let's not and say we did." Shade yawned.

"Fine..." Kiara chuckled.

She curled up in her nest next to Shade and drifted to sleep.

It was only the beginning...

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
